Gifts
by Esile the Raven
Summary: 20 Juli. Kita semua tahu hari apa ini. Nagisa saja hampir tidak ingat. Tapi hari ini dia ingat. Dan dia akan merayakannya sendiri. Atau, rencananya begitu... [Set after The Demise] [No pairing] Happy birthday, little blue snake


**Gifts**  
 _20 Juli 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

 _Happy Birthday, Little Blue Snake_!

* * *

Juli. Masih libur. Saatnya tidur.

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintunya pelan. Nagisa menggenggam bagian dalam selimutnya, setengah-tidur. Ia siap-siap dilabrak ibunya untuk disuruh bangun.

Tapi bukannya teriakan atau jambakan yang ia rasakan. Tangan dingin membelai rambutnya. Tangan yang lembut. Tangan itu pergi, lalu digantikan oleh tangan kasar yang besar, hangat, mengusap-usap rambutnya. Terdengar tawa kecil. Lalu, terasa suatu beban di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tangan dingin yang lebih kecil itu kembali, mengusap dahi Nagisa, dan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, nak."

"Aku sedikit sedih dia sudah tumbuh sebesar ini dan dalam beberapa bagian, aku tidak bersama anak ini."

"Haha. Heran juga, kita bisa punya anak sehebat ini."

Nagisa menahan napas, dan rasanya begitu lama sampai ia mendengar pintunya ditutup dan keheningan kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia membuka matanya yang sedikit berair, tersenyum.

Kadang Nagisa lupa, semuanya sudah berubah sejak empat bulan lalu.

~.X.~

Agak sungkan juga. Nagisa memandangi headset berlambang 'S' biru hadiah dari orang tuanya. Apa dia pakai? Atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Ia masih bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi kedua orang tuanya.

Ponselnya berdering lembut di meja belajar.

 **Fr: Kayano-chan**

" **Nagisa-kun! Selamat ulang tahun~ Maaf aku tidak bisa mampir. Sekarang aku sedang syuting di Hokkaido! Tapi ini yang akan jadi hadiah untukmu!"**

Nagisa tertawa melihat foto Kayano memegangi ukiran Koro-sensei berkostum beruang yang menangkap tiga ekor salmon. Ia menghela napas dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali, sebelum keluar untuk memulai rutinitas pagi. Meski ini hari libur, mungkin ia akan membuat perayaan kecil sendirian. Bahkan ia sudah lama tidak melakukan ini—atau ingat ulang tahunnya. Tidak apa-apa, kan, melayani ego-nya sekali-sekali?

Setelah memakai kaos terbaiknya, Nagisa akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai headset pemberian orang tuanya dan menghadapi mereka. Setelah semua yang terjadi, pasti akan ada yang kecewa kalau Nagisa tidak bisa terus terang saja dan berterima kasih pada orang tuanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini, bukan? Ia mengatur poninya, dan nyengir lebar; ia tidak perlu menyisir atau mengikat rambut lagi. Sejak Nagisa lulus SMP, ia tidak pernah lagi memandang bayangannya di cermin dengan kekecewaan.

Jadi ia turun, meski agak malu juga, dan mendapati ayahnya sedang membaca koran dan ibunya sedang menonton televisi sambil meminum teh. Nagisa mencelos dalam nuansa yang menyenangkan.

Pemandangan seperti ini saja sudah menjadi sebuah hadiah yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Aku harus ke kantor, tapi hanya sebentar untuk mengambil kiriman..." ayahnya berkata.

"Hmm, aku mau berangkat setengah jam lagi. Apa kubangunkan Nagisa?" ibunya menjawab, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi.

Nagisa berdeham pelan, mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, dan ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Itu...mm," tangannya dengan gugup menunjuk headset yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia melihat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum. Ah, masa bodohlah! Dia sudah bukan anak SMP!

Jadi ia menarik napas dan mendekati ibunya terlebih dahulu, sebelum memeluk wanita yang telah membawanya ke dunia ini.

"Terima kasih ya bu,"

Hiromi tertawa kecil, namun mata beliau terkejut ketika putera semata wayangnya mencium pipinya. Nagisa dengan wajah merah padam mengitari meja makan dan mendekati ayahnya yang juga tersenyum geli. Keduanya saling tatap sungkan, hingga akhirnya pria itu menghela napas dan menarik anaknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Nagisa."

~.X.~

Nagisa keluar rumah terlebih dulu, karena ayahnya yang akan membawa kunci. Ia bahkan diberi uang saku. Jadi mungkin...ia bisa sarapan. Apakah terlalu pagi untuk sushi? Hm, sebagai pecinta sushi—tentu saja tidak!

Sayangnya ternyata belum buka, restoran sushi yang sering ia kunjungi dengan ayahnya. Nagisa memandangi sekeliling distrik itu, masih sedikit toko-toko yang buka. Bioskop tentu saja bukanya lebih siang. Tapi ia agak lapar. Dan ia terlanjur mengidam sushi. Setengah jam lagi restoran tersebut akan buka, jadi Nagisa memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan lagi. Ada taman di dekat distrik perbelanjaan tersebut. Rumah Sugino di sekitar situ.

Di taman, ia melihat Sugino. Nagisa sudah mau menyapa dari kejauhan, namun langsung urung ketika melihat sahabatnya itu melambai ke arah lain; ada Kanzaki! Nagisa menyadari keduanya berpakaian bagus, mungkinkah mereka sedang kencan? Kalau begitu sebaiknya Nagisa tidak mengganggu mereka. Melihat Sugino lancar pedekate dengan gebetan saja sudah menjadi hadiah bagi Nagisa. Rasanya ingin semua orang bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya—meski mereka tidak menyadari bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya...

Jadi ia pun mengambil jalan memutar lain dari taman tersebut. Memikirkan soal bahagia...ia jadi terpikir seseorang. Nagisa jadi teringat apa yang bisa ia lakukan hari ini. Seseorang yang pasti ingat dan pasti akan senang merayakan hari ini dengannya. Ia tersenyum memandangi bunga-bunga _morning glory_ yang ditanam di taman tersebut, lalu kembali ke distrik perbelanjaan.

Sebuah toko kue sudah buka dan siap menjual. Nagisa pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana, membeli sesuatu untuknya merayakan sendiri hari ini. Yah, tidak sendirian sih. Dengan orang itu.

Ia membeli tar karamel dua potong dan dua buah lilin kecil. Penjual toko memberinya sekotak korek api setelah Nagisa ditanya apakah ia akan membawanya ke tempat lain. Setelah itu, sudah jam buka restoran sushi. Nagisa tersenyum lebar, mata berbinar. Akhirnya ia bisa sarapan makanan favorit!

Tapi ternyata, dari tikungan perempatan, ia melihat Takebayashi dan Okuda. Apakah mereka juga sedang jalan? Kenapa mereka di sini? Rumah mereka kan jauh? Nagisa mengamati pakaian mereka yang juga tidak seperti pakaian santai. Pasti kencan. Ya. Mungkin kencan bersama dengan Sugino dan Kanzaki!

Nagisa pun mengambil jalan memutar, melewati gang kecil di antara toko kue dan toko buku. Namun langkahnya terhenti, melihat Terasaka. Terasaka! Ia membawa buket bunga dengan wajah serius, lalu berhenti. Kenapa Terasaka di sini juga?

Lalu ternyata muncullah Hazama! Hazama memang sering memakai pakaian yang semi-formal, namun kali ini pakaian yang ia kenakan berwarna nila lembut, sungguh manis padanya. Astaga! Mereka juga kencan!? Hazama nyengir lebar ketika Terasaka dengan wajah jengkel memberikan buket bunga itu padanya. Nagisa sampai tidak bisa menahan cengiran lebar melihat ini.

Lalu terdengar tawa mengejek yang familiar. Dan di belakang Hazama, muncullah Karma. Karma memakai kaos berwarna sama dengan Hazama, bergambar batikan lotus besar, jelas oleh-oleh dari India.

"Kamu bau menyan." Komentar Hazama terdengar.

"Kamu yang terlalu sensitif."

"Dia benar, Karma. Kata Hazama, kau selalu bau menyan, tapi hari ini baunya sampai tercium ke sini nih." Terasaka menambahi.

"Hoo~ Hazama-kun perhatian sekali padaku."

"Aku kan, memang sensitif dengan hal-hal alam barzah."

"Maksudmu aku ini makhluk mistis juga?"

"Kamu sih, makhluk astral."

Nagisa menelengkan kepala dengan bingung, tetap bersembunyi di gang kecil itu, menunggu mereka untuk pergi. Jadi mereka bukan kencan? Ya benar juga sih, masa semuanya kencan hari ini? Atau mungkin mereka juga kencan bersama, dan Karma menunggu kencannya? Atau ternyata Hazama dan Karma yang kencan, dan Terasaka yang—

Nagisa memijit keningnya. Kenapa otaknya jadi biro jodoh begini!?

Ia sedikit geli mendengar Hazama dan Karma saling melempar sarkasme sementara Terasaka berusaha membuat mereka tutup mulut. Kericuhan kecil itu lama-lama terdengar menjauh; mereka menyeberangi jalan. Nagisa pun segera mengunjungi restoran sushi favoritnya, kebetulan di arah pejalan kaki itu, ia tidak perlu menyeberang.

Nagisa agak lama makan di restoran sushi itu sendirian, meskipun ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri tidak akan lama-lama untuk mengunjungi tempat selanjutnya. Saat itu, dari jendela restoran, ia melihat Isogai dan Okano berjalan cepat-cepat. Okano sambil menelepon, menoleh ke sana kemari. Kenapa hari ini ia melihat banyak temannya di sekitar sini? Rumah mereka nggak semuanya dekat di sini, padahal. Apa karena ada film bagus ya?

Setelah cukup puas dengan sarapannya, Nagisa meninggalkan restoran sushi dan segera naik kereta. Ah, ia senang sekali, karena ini libur musim panas, kereta tidak ramai. Nagisa mengenakan headset-nya, memutar musik dengan _ipod_ , dan memegangi kotak berisi tar karamelnya, terlelap sebentar ke stasiun tujuan. Maklum, AC dalam kereta sangat nyaman, apalagi kalau di luar sedang panas.

Si biru pendek itu meregangkan otot-ototnya sambil berjalan menjauhi stasiun. Ia pun berjalan tanpa berpikir, karena ia sudah berjalan ke tempat itu selama setahun. Melewati bangunan utama Akademi Kunugigaoka, melintasi hutan dan perbukitan, dan sampailah ke tujuan.

Nagisa tersenyum lebar dan bangga melihat _rumah lamanya_.

"Selamat siang, Koro-sensei!" ucapnya sambil memasuki bangunan. Ia masih mengingat semuanya. Koro-sensei di atap, sarapan tisu goreng, dan teman-teman perempuan menyiram bunga-bunga tulip. Di salah satu dahan pohon, ia ingat Chiba membidik guru mereka dengan _sniper_ gun _._ Saat ia masuk, Nagisa mengingat suara Nakamura, Kayano, dan Fuwa menyanyikan _opening_ _anime_ , terdengar sampai ke lorong.

Lalu Isogai dan Mimura yang sedang piket menoleh padanya dan menyapanya dengan riang.

Nagisa masuk ke kelasnya yang kosong. Kayano, Nakamura akan menyapanya, Fuwa terus menyanyi, sambil melambai santai padanya. Hazama paling pagi datang, sudah fokus dalam buku yang ia baca, ia mungkin tidak sadar teman-temannya sudah datang dan ribut-ribut di sekelilingnya.

Kimura dan Okano balapan _parkour_ dan masuk lewat jendela belakang, tertawa ricuh, masuk ke lorong untuk diteriaki oleh Kataoka. Ritsu menyalakan berita pagi, dan Sugaya sibuk membuat sesuatu. Hara kadang membawa banyak bekal dan menanyakan siapa yang belum sempat sarapan. Biasanya Okajima langsung angkat tangan. Hara juga kadang memaksa Okuda dan Hazama sarapan dan mengomentari kalau mereka kurang gizi. Kadang Bitch-sensei masuk dan jual mahal padahal mau makan juga.

Yada tertawa-tawa, masuk ke kelas diikuti Hinano yang membawa-bawa kumbang tanduk besar. Maehara dimarahi Kataoka karena bolos piket lagi. Karasuma-sensei memarahi Koro-sensei yang menghabiskan tisu di ruang guru, suaranya terdengar dari luar.

Nagisa menghela napas dan membuka matanya yang cukup lama terpejam. Kelas itu kosong. Tapi kenangan itu hidup selamanya. Ia sudah mengabadikan semua detilnya selama satu tahun.

Dan ia membuka kotak kuenya, menyeret kursi di depan kursi guru, menyalakan dua lilin.

"Koro-sensei, hari ini ulang tahunku. Mau merayakan denganku?"

Dan ia bisa menbayangkan jelas cengiran lebar wajah kuning bulat tersebut.

"Nurufufufufu~! Sensei sih senang-senang saja dapat kue tar gratis...Sensei sudah terlalu lama diet...Sensei bosan makan tisu goreng, Nagisa-kun!" rintih beliau sambil mengusap air mata.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku merayakan hari lahirmu, Nagisa-kun. Sensei senang sekali. Semoga panjang umur, dan selalu bahagia. Tidak peduli apapun yang telah kamu capai, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaanmu. Dan kebahagiaan bukanlah ego. Mensyukuri kesulitan dan tantangan yang dihadapi, karena menyadari esensi bahwa itulah kehidupan jugalah suatu kebahagiaan, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa membayangkan semua itu, tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia sudah sinting. Mungkin kekanakan juga, main khayal-khayalan begini. Tapi tak apalah, ini toh, ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak berusia yang sama selamanya, bukan?

Nagisa meniup lilin kue-kuenya. Sudah habis separuh potong kue tar ketika pintu kelasnya bergeser terbuka.

"Kamu di sini!" seru Karma, bergegas masuk, tampak terengah, tapi nyengir lebar. Di belakangnya mengikuti Terasaka, Hazama yang membawa buket, Itona, dan masuklah juga pasangan-pasangan yang tadi Nagisa lihat di distrik.

"Nagisa-kun gimana sih! Padahal kami ke rumahmu, ternyata nggak ada!" protes Okano, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Ditelepon juga enggak diangkat..." kata Ritsu dari ponsel di saku Maehara. "Tapi ternyata firasat kita benar kamu di sini. Hazama-kun enggak perlu tanya Kokkuri-san..."

"Eh?" Nagisa teringat ia meninggalkan ponsel di meja belajar.

"Cieeeee yang ulang tahuuun~!" Nakamura menggoda dan mengusap-usap kepala Nagisa. Lalu gantian Karma mencekiknya dengan _headlock_. "Cie cie cie~ Merasa udah besar~!"

Nagisa menggembungkan pipinya yang merah padam, menahan senyum bego ketika teman-temannya sudah mengisi kelas, dan Ritsu di belakang sana menyala dan menyalakan bunyi trompet.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nagisa~!"

Saat ia mendengar itu, Nagisa mendengarnya dari semua orang yang sudah ada dalam hidupnya.

Ucapan itu, lebih dari hadiah yang dijejalkan padanya oleh teman-temannya, adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ada.

* * *

 **Nagisa sayangku, selamat ulang tahun~ Nagisa yang sudah menyeretku ke fandom girang ini~ Terima kasih ya Nags. Semoga kamu masih bisa tambah tinggi XD #digigit**


End file.
